1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal device (LCD) and the array substrate thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, one conventional Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) 10 includes an up substrate 11, a down substrate 12, a data line 13 and a pixel cell 14 arranged above the down substrate 12. There is a gap between the data line 13 and the pixel cell 14. When the up substrate 11 and the down substrate 12 are dislocated, the gap between the data line 13 and the pixel cell 14 becomes larger. When the LCD 10 displays a white image, a voltage difference is generated in the gap as the data line 13 carries electricity. As such, the liquid crystal located close to the gap and the up substrate 11 change their alignment, which results in light leakage.